How could Ashley?
by DaniRox
Summary: just another story post the shooting.. Spencers P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Spencers POV

The gun went off and sound of the shots rung in my ears. I tried to protect her from the bullet but I was to late. The doctor at the hospital said that the bullet pierced her lung and they were not sure if she would make it through the night. They hooked her on all of these machines that were breathing for her. As I sit by her bedside that night wondering what i even was doing there. The constant thought of everything that happened running through my head. Constantly asking myself "How could Ashley?". She woke up about a week later and started doing fine but things were never the same between us. Finaly, we broke up and went our seperate ways, I hear she got with Aiden and me well I still love her and havn't dated anyone the five years we've been apart. After we broke up i went back to Ohio and later began to attend LSU medical school. Yet to this day i still wonder how could Ashley. How could she just throw away everything we had for him? The friendship, the love, the good times all for him. I rember when we all use to go out in high school I should have known this would happen by the way they looked at each other. The look of wanting and lust. I saw her the other day on MTV from the looks of she made it big. For awhile i thought i was over her but when i saw her it all came back to me. How she hurt me. How she ripped out my heart and tore it to pieces. Its not that I blame it all on her because I dont. I constantly try to figure out why couldnt i please her? Why didnt she want me? What did i do wrong? Or maybe it had nothing to do with me at all. These questions and accusations are constantly running through my mind. Maybe one day I will ask her that but until that day they remain unanswered and unclarified. Until that day I blame myself for losing her for giving up on her and I will never forgive myself for that. Never forgive myself for letting the only woman that I will ever love go.

alright so im sorry that it is so short but comment and tell me what u honestly think and like idk tell me changes u think i should make...


	2. Chapter 2 Spencers Decision

Spencers POV

As I lay here thinking about everything, I wonder if maybe I should go back to LA and tell her these things and clear some things up between us. I smile at the thought of maybe if I do she will realize us separting was a big mistake and she will be back in my life. Yet I know that it would never be that easy. Never could it be so simple nothing ever is for me. But would it hurt me to try? I need her in my life and I dont see me continuing it with out her in it. She is my one and only true love and Im gonna everything in my power to have her back.

The next morning Spencer woke up espically early and made a call to the airlines first thing. She booked the next flight to LA. After she hung up with the airline she began to pack her things quickly and nearly sprinted out the door to her car. She sped her way to the airport even though her flight wasn't for another four hours. As she waited for her flight she began to get nervous and second guess the entire thing. Maybe this is wishful thinking? What if she is with someone or married I would look like a fool? She about lost her nerve when they called for her flight. With her palms sweaty and her head in a million diffrent places she boarded the plane to LA. The flight was long and it gave her plenty of time to think of a plan of how to get Ashley back. But everything she thought of she would declare it stupid or make an excuse up in her head for a reason it would not work. All she knew was that she had to get the questions in her head cleared up and Ashley was the only person that could do that for her. 


	3. Chapter 3  The Plane Has Landed

Spencers POV

The plane finaly reached its destination. As I collected my baggage I became more nervous than ever before. Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to face her after all of these years? Will it be worth it? All of these questions run through my head as I enter a cab and tell the driver my destination. As I pull into the driveway of my dads place him and Terry his new wife greet me with hugs and hellos. You see my parents split not to long after I left for Ohio mom married Ben but they split after three years and dad married Terry. Later thyat after noon I went out and caught up with Aiden. I know he is the reason me and Ash split but he was still my friend. The night was actually fun and nothing like the hell I pictured it would be. We caught up on life and told old stories from high school. He told me Ashley had alot of Problems after I left and asked me if I was gonna go see her while I was in town. He thought it would be good for us. I got back to my dads place around midnight and found it difficult to fall asleep. I was to nervous yet excited to see Ashley. The night seemed to drag by slowly as I realized. Tommarow is gonna be a long day for me. I finaly got to sleep around three and was awake for six. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad preparing breakfast and Terry sitting at the counter drinking coffee. I ate breakfast then hurried upstairs to shower. I was not sure what to wear to see her but the just decided on a pair of AE jeans and an Evanescense band T-shirt. I asked Terry to allow me to borrow her car. As I made my way to Ashleys house. I began to get more nervous the closer I got there. I cant believe im even doing this. Im gonna face her. Im gonna try to make this work again. I thought about all the things that could go right and that could go wrong as I pulled into the driveway.

okay u guyz 2morrow u will find out wat happens between Ashley and Spencer... maybe...

COMMENT PLZ... TNX .

btw sorry that there not very long im working on making them longer im pretty sure ch. 4 will be rather long but im not posative


	4. Chapter 4 She Isnt There

Spencers POV

I turned off my car and sit there for a moment contiplating on what i was gonna do. I finaly got the nerve to and got out of the car and walked to the front door. I stood there for several moments jus with my fist raised to knock. After another few moments i finaly knocked and no one answered so I knocked again. Then I noticed no car was in the drive way or parked in the garage. No one must be home I thought to myself. With a sigh of releif and disappointment I walked back to the car. Started it up and made my way to Aidens. As I pulled into his driveway I noticed a familar car sitting in the drive way. Madison was visiting him. I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Madison answered and she greeted me with a hug which was unusual for her. I noticed she had changed alot she seemed alot nicer than when in high school I guess she finaly matured. I asked her where Aiden was when she replied in the other room as I made my way there I noticed old pictures of me, him, and Ash from high schoo. When I entered the living room Aiden was layin on the coach watching ESPN. I asked him if he knew where Ashley was and he replied " Ash left this morning for a meeting she will be back tommarow night". I hung around Aidens for about an hour and finaly decided it best to get Terrys car back to her. When i pulled back into my dads driveway he and Terry were sitting on the front porch together talking. So I just walked past them and entered the house laid the keys on the counter and headed to where i was sleeping. I laid down and attempted to take a nap before dinner. Due to my lack of sleep the night before I was rather wore out. Hopfully tommarow I will get to see Ashley. I am rather disappointed that today she was not home. I wonder why Aiden didnt mention that to me when he knew i was planning on seeing her. With that I dosed off to sleep. Next thing I knew was Terry was awaking me for dinner. After dinner we all decided to go into the living room and watch You, Me, and Dupree. Bonding with my dad and my step mom again was fun. I fell asleep during the movie and woke up the next morning on the sofa. Today is the day. I hope she will be home. Maybe ill swing by my moms and see how she is doing. These are my thoughts as I awaken and made my way to take a shower. 


	5. Chapter 5   Moms

As I made way out of the house for the day I made my way to my moms small apartment across town. I havnt seen her since i left. Weve talked a couple of times but never nothing much. Me and her havnt gotten along since i started dating Ashley and it only became worse after we split up. She blamed me for her and my dads' problems. As i pulled up to her apartment complex I exited the car and got out. As i walked to her door i heard noises coming from the other side. I knocked and no one answered it was unlocked so i just entered and Ben was there. He had her pinned against the counter and his fist drawn back hitting her. I ran over to them and pulled him off of her. He looked at me with a shocked expression and ran out of the door. I kneeled down by my mom and hugged her as she cried. Even though were not the best of compains or friends she is still my mom and that bastard will pay for what he did. For the next hour or so i just sit there and held her as she cried and when she finaly stopped. I walked to the bathroom and got the peroxide and began to clean the cuts on her face where he had been hitting her. After i got done cleaning her up we sit on the couch and talked like nothing was wrong between us. She told me how he has been doing this since she left him a couple years back just she was to afraid to say anything to anyone. I asked if she wanted to tell the cops and have it handled but she declined even against me praticaly begging her to. I hung around her all day that day i figured Ash could wait another day. But tommarow there was no putting it off. That night me and her went out and had a mother daughter meal and i speant the night at her apartment to make sure he wouldnt return that night to hurt her again.

okay you guys im so sorry its taking me so long to update ive been busy w/ stuff getting ready to go back to school and such but ill do it best i can and also sorry the last one sucked so bad idk wat was up w/ it but yeah...COMMENT 


End file.
